User talk:Brandon Rhea
re:admin Yes I do want to become an admin.IceSeason101 23:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) A Complaint Hello, Brandon. I don't want to cause trouble, but I feel that Ice101 or whatever the admin's name is, is not living up to expectations. Every page I went on had serious errors, giving wrong information, horrible grammar and spelling errors. I've fixed a great deal of it. One page didn't even have any writing, and was just a picture. I have edited every single page for the constant errors shown. I'm not saying you should remove this person of their admin powers, but possibly make sure they actually do their job, so people don't go around saying the name of Gloria's heartsong is "Midnight Creeps". *Hi. I saw that you left a message on Ice's talk page, which is the right thing to do. Right now there's no reason for Wikia Staff to intervene, but you can let me know how the conversation with Ice turns out if you'd like. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god. Brandon, the wiki is going insane. People are adding pages about presidents, and random things that don't even exist or relate to Happy Feet. I don't have to power to delete them, someone has to. Please don't let this wiki turn to crud. Not to mention that Ice has not responded to me. It says the last time they were on was September. RubberTreePlant 03:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *Hi again. There's very little I can do at the moment. You only sent Ice a message yesterday, so let's give Ice some time to get back to you. In the meantime you can always tag off-topic pages for deletion. Additionally, if you don't hear back from Ice, this wiki will be eligible for adoption next Wednesday, November 16th, so you could put in a request for adoption at that time and become the wiki's administrator. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *Good Gawd! Take a look at the spelling on the Gloria page. It looks straight out of really bad fan fiction (like My Immortal)! Some punk even removed the page image. - 03:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *People now know that they can do what they want and nobody will fix the edit or delete the pages. I practically wrote Gloria's page...now it's all gone. **Did you leave the message that starts with "Good Gawd" or was that someone else? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *That was someone else, but I agree with that person completely. Take a glance at Gloria's page, or the Drag Queen page. Well, that's it. IceSeason101 said that they are no longer active on this wiki. *Feel free to put in a request on the adoptions page that I linked you to earlier. :) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *I have, but I honestly don't think this wiki can survive 5 more days. **It can. Anything that's added to a wiki can be deleted. Please let's not be over-dramatic about this. Once you become an admin, that mindset will only stress you out and make it harder to do your job, which will also hurt the wiki. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *I apologize. I'll keep a brighter perspective on this. **Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sicko There is a goon called 24.2.4.30 running around and leaving crude, sexual edits on this wiki. Somebody needs to ban him. - 14:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I want to be a Admin Hi Brandon Rhea and i have made over 161 edits and can i be a Admin? (MarioFan65 (talk) 21:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC)) *Hi there. We have a page on the Community Central wiki where you can request admin status on any wiki that doesn't have an active admin team. Please see this page for more information. On this page you can review the adoption criteria, as well as put in your request (remember to always provide a link to the wiki). If there's an active user community, please start a discussion on the wiki about who would make the best admins, and why you would like to become one. Please provide a link to this discussion at the Adoption page, which will make it easy for staff to give the rights to the user(s) the community agrees on. Good luck! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC)